


This Kid...

by Zephyr42602001



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr42602001/pseuds/Zephyr42602001
Summary: Basically the fluffiest thing you’ll read today.





	This Kid...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkerxheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerxheart/gifts).

“Pete, come here...”

The boy stepped hesitantly towards his mentor’s bed, and sat in the chair placed next to it. He took the hand that was extended towards his and gently intertwined their fingers together before resting his chin upon them. 

“What happened ?” He asked with a croaky voice. 

The man inhaled deeply before he started speaking. What was the point of hiding it anyway? 

He told him everything. What had happened when he fought that monster, how his arc reactor took a serious hit and paralysed his armour, how he could’ve died if Rhodey hadn’t been there in time to get him out of here... but he didn’t tell him that. He tried to minimise the facts so that he won’t worry the kid more than he already was.

He failed. 

“It’s not a big deal anyway. I’ll get better, yeah?”

Peter didn’t respond, he kept staring at their linked hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the universe and he sharply tightened his grip on Tony’s fingers, earning a surprised gasp from the engineer. 

“You could’ve died...” Peter said abruptly. He sounded angry and scared and, oh no.. was he crying ? Tony brought his other hand to Peter’s forehead and brushed his hair out of his eyes. That’s when he saw the tears, who were slowly running down the teen’s cheeks.

Tony’s heart broke.

He reached out to tenderly cup the kid’s jaw, and he brushed his thumb across his cheekbone, wiping a stray tear. 

He murmured softly:

“ Hey.. don’t cry sweetheart, it’s okay.. I’m okay.” Tony didn’t think before he spoke, and he wasn’t quick enough to stop the term of endearment from getting past his lips. The genius mentally slapped himself, and he hesitantly met Peter’s gaze, who was staring at him, mouth agape, and with crimson cheeks.

“You, you call-“

“Let’s not talk about that, okay?”

“Uh.. sure, sorry...” 

“Don’t apologise for that, geez ...”

“But I made you uncomfortable-” 

“Nah. That’s where you’re wrong, I made myself uncomfortable. I probably shouldn’t have called you that.  
But I don’t regret it! You hear me? ” 

Peter bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. 

“It was probably because of the meds anyway, right ?” The boy shyly asked.

“I don’t think so.. they started to wear off like, one hour before you came in. 

“Oh, okay...”

They stayed quiet for a bit, looking at each other and basking in the other’s presence. 

“I’m glad you’re doing better. I, I was so worried... because Mr. Rhodes said you may have not made it, and.. and I really don’t wanna lose you and you-“

The kid rambled on, getting lost in his words and beginning to stammer as he was running out of things to say. 

“Kid...”

He stopped at once, embarrassed with himself.

When he met his mentor’s gaze, he was shocked to see his eyes glistening with unshed tears. His expression was also the softest he’d ever seen on his face. 

“Mr. Stark... w-what’s the matter? Did I say something wrong? I’m s-“

“Christ... come here bud.”

Peter got up almost immediately and carefully climbed on the bed.  
Tony pulled the kid against his chest, the latter completely melting at the contact.  
The mechanic quickly kissed his temple and wound his arms tightly around him, one cupping the back of the kid’s head and the other resting on the small of his back.

Peter had his arms wrapped around his mentor’s neck and his face was nestled in the crook of his shoulder, with his nose buried above his clavicle. 

They stayed like that for a while, exchanging small words every now and then. 

It was Peter who broke the embrace first, raising his face from its comfortable hiding-place to smile softly at his father-figure. 

The older man smiled back and dropped a small kiss on the kid’s nose, making him snort and blush. 

“I’m glad you’re here, kiddo. I’m sorry I made you worry” He whispered while stroking his protégé’s hair.

“It’s, it’s okay Mr. Stark, really. I mean, I was really scared at first because I didn’t know what exactly happened and.. and the nurse kept telling me that you needed to rest so I couldn’t come to see you yet and Colonel Rhodes tried to comfort me but it just made everything worse and... I’m just... so relieved right now”.

The kid took a deep breath and flopped back against his mentor’s chest, with his head tucked under his chin. Tony buried his nose in the kid’s hair and started to rub his back slowly, feeling every relaxed muscle under the teen’s shirt. 

Eventually, the engineer’s eyelids grew heavier and heavier, until he struggled to keep his eyes open. Plus, the warm, regular breaths of Peter against his neck were lulling him to sleep.  
He pressed his lips against the top of the kid’s head and finally closed his eyes. 

* * * 

When he woke up, Tony found the kid staring at him with a fond smile on his face, still lying on top of his mentor.

“Hey Pete..”

“Hi.” His smile grew and Tony found himself mirroring it.

“What’s up, why are you looking at me like that? I’ve got something on my face?” He asked teasingly.

“No, it’s just.. I haven’t seen you so relaxed in your sleep since.. since forever...” 

“Yeah? Well, I guess having you here helped a bit...”

“Good..”

They heard a knock at the door and Peter jumped. He tried to get off the bed, but Tony’s arms wouldn’t let him.

“Erm.. Mr. Stark? You.. you won’t be embarrassed if someone saw you cuddling with a teenager?” Peter asked sheepishly.

“Honestly, kid. I couldn’t care less, and you’re not just some teenager, you’re my kid, okay? ” He said while tightening his arms around the teen’s back.

“Good morning Mr. Stark! How are you feeling?”  
A short nurse said enthusiastically. She didn’t comment on Peter’s presence, but she did acknowledge him with a smile and a knowing look. 

“I am very well, thank you.”

“Good! You should be allowed to leave in a few days, but you still need to rest.”

“Yeah, okay. That’s great.”

The nurse left a few minutes after, leaving Tony and Peter alone.

“She was nice...”Peter said in a small voice.

“Yeah, she was.” Tony answered, brushing the kid’s hair out of his eyes. 

“I could stay there all day...” Peter sighed, laying his head on Tony’s sternum.

“I’m sure you could, bud. I appreciate you staying here and all, but you need to go home, May must be worried, and you have school.”

“She knows I’m here, I texted her a few hours ago. And school doesn’t start very soon anyway.”

“But you spent the whole night here, and you didn’t even come home yesterday. You just came here as soon as you heard what happened, right?”

“Yeah...”

“I’m not casting you out, Peter. I’m more than happy you decided to stay with me, you know that?”

“Of course I do, Mr. Stark.” He answered with a shy smile.

They fell silent again, but it wasn’t a heavy or awkward silence. It was the kind where words didn’t need to be exchanged and everything was conveyed with a glance, or a soft smile.  
They spent another hour like this, dozing and readjusting their cuddling position every now and then.

Tony looked at his watch, then sighed, knowing how much the kid hated missing classes.

“You already missed 1st and 2nd period, kid...” he said apologetically.  
“Holy crap! You’re right, I gotta go... Time flew by.” He said while quickly detaching himself from his mentor.

He promptly put on his vest and grabbed his bag.  
Then he casted a quick glance at Tony and went up to him for one last hug. He held him firmly, trying not to crush him with his spider-strength and murmured against the skin of his neck.

“That was nice, by the way.. I didn’t know you were such a good hugger. ‘Cause like, we never did this before...” he said sadly.

“ Yeah well.. don’t worry it won’t be the last time, okay? He whispered, petting his back. 

“Okay...” 

“Alright, skedaddle there! You don’t want to be more late than you already are.” He said while ruffling the kid’s hair.

“And Peter, I’ll be out of the hospital very soon. So try not to worry too much about me. I’ll be fine, okay?”

He nodded reluctantly before leaning in to press a soft, lingering kiss to Tony’s cheek. He then allowed himself to thread his fingers through his mentor’s tousled hair once, twice, and he scurried away, his face burning and his lips smothering a bashful smile. 

“Bye, Mr. Stark! Love you!”

And he slammed the door before the older man could respond.

Tony shook his head fondly before slowly bringing a hand to his face, gently touching his cheek where Peter had put his lips a few minutes ago. He sighed. 

This kid...

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to gift this very small and sweet fic to the amazing parkerxheart who writes the most adorable, cutest and fluffiest Irondad fics ever <3. So if you like that kind of thing (especially cuddling and hurt/comfort ..) go check her works RIGHT NOW! You won’t regret it! Those will make your heart melt.
> 
> (Ps: this was my first ever fanfic, sooo I don’t really know what to think of it appart from the fact that it’s very fluffy..  
Also, English is not my first language (I’m 🇫🇷) and there’ll be probably some mistakes, I apologise for that:’)  
Thanks for reading 💕


End file.
